The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses including a color correction section configured to perform a color correction process on an image signal.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-074793 discloses a method for performing color correction of an image in an image processing apparatus such as a camera. According to this method, color conversion is performed on a sub-sampled low frequency image, whereby a color-corrected image having as high resolution as before color correction can be provided by using a small circuit scale. In signal processing of an image with a large number of pixels, parallel processing is performed when the processing speed is not high enough. The circuit size for double parallel processing is twice that for normal parallel processing, and the circuit size for quadruple parallel processing is four times that for the normal parallel processing. In this regard, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-074793 discloses a method in which color correction of only one of four pixels is performed so that only one circuit need be used.